The sisters' wrath
by SassyGeek
Summary: The two Windrunner sisters bond over Garrosh's assassination. The sisters begin a new era for the forsaken, the high elves and every race that will join them on their way to become the rulers of Azeroth.
1. Chapter 1

**(JUST A QUICK REMINDER THAT NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE OR THE LOCATIONS. EVERYTHING BEGINS IN THE BOOK WAR CRIMES BUT THE REST HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT, I HOPE YOU ENJOY!)**

" Here sister, this is the poison you requested. Garrosh will finally pay for what he did. He will pay for the pain he caused you! We are finally together, after all these years." said Sylvanas with a mischievous smile on her face. "Great, now the only thing I have to do is poison Garrosh's food, then all of this will be over, finally over" said Vereesa relieved.

Finally there she was, walking towards Garrosh's cage. Vereesa had a weird feeling about all of this. She knew that she wants that orc dead more than anything. But if that was the truth, then why did she feel guilty? On her way to the cage she saw Anduin, she was ready to let him decide what to do with Garrosh. But she suddenly remembered that he does not deserve kindness, that he is a wretched beast. So she repeated in her head over and over again "For Rhonin, for Rhonin, for Rhonin…". She hid from Anduin, knowing that he would know that something was going on. After Anduin was gone, she went right behind

the blood elf guard's back and stabbed her. She took her clothes and went forward to Garrosh pretending she was a guard serving him food. She just stood there watching him take the first bite. He had a silent, but painful death and Vereesa enjoyed watching him die.

"It's done Sylvanas, the orc is dead!" said Vereesa. Sylvanas (surprisingly) rushed to her sister and hugged her. For the first time in years, Sylvanas felt love. " Sister, come with me! Let's rule together, we would be unstoppable! We would change the Horde, we would make it our own! WE WOULD BE QUEENS, WARCHIEFS, RULERS OF THE WORLD! No one would ever hurt us again, we would build the perfect world for when our sister comes back… She would be proud…"

Vereesa loved all of it, everything Sylvanas said, it was the full representation of what she felt over the years. She already wondered how it'd be to rule with her sister by her side. "Yes Sylvanas, yes! I want to rule with you! I never want us to be apart again!" said Vereesa full of joy and hope.

The first thing they did was to go Undercity, where Sylvanas held a speech " My people, today is one of the greatest days the forsaken ever witnessed! Garrosh is dead! And my sister and I decided to form an alliance. We will extend out territory, we will get new allies and most importantly WE WILL FORM A NEW HORDE! So who of you will help me and my sister to begin a new era? Who of you will help us build a new world for the forsaken, for the high elves, for the val'kyrs and the many other races that will join us? Who will help us RULE OVER AZEROTH?!


	2. Chapter 2

"Who did this?!" shouted Thrall. The moment he found Garrosh's corpse the only thing he could feel was… disappointment. He tried so hard to make everything right. He couldn't believe that the person he entrusted the Horde to could've made himself so hated that his enemies wouldn't wait for Garrosh to be killed at the end of the trial. Thrall just stood there watching the corpse of his murdered old friend and of course the stupid blood elf that was supposed to keep an eye on him. " It looks like the assassin was very determined to kill Garrosh, but I don't blame him, Garrosh was an awful person, Elune got her revenge after all " said Tyrande with a grin on her face. " What do you know night elf?! This wasn't supposed to happen! I thought everybody knew that he would be punished… WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DO THIS!" said Thrall filled with anger. " Lower your voice shaman, after all he has done, he deserved something far worse than poison" said Tyrande. "How do I know that this wasn't you Tyrande?! You had every reason to do this" said Thrall. " Don't go around accusing every person that you know hated Garrosh! I actually have proof that one of your own did this to your "beloved" Garrosh. One of my owl scouts saw that The Banshee Queen flew out of here on her bat last night. My sentinels are interrogating everyone about their last encounter with Sylvanas. No one knows a thing" said Tyrande this time with a weird smile on her face. Her eyes were glittering with joy every time she saw that corpse.

"My lady, we found additional information about Sylvanas. We found this in her room." said a human guard showing the Priestess a necklace. " This looks familiar, human bring the necklace to Lady Proudmoore, she might know something about it" said Thrall. Thrall was following Tyrande out of the prison. He walked slowly, he's stomach hurt everytime he thought about Garrosh, Sylvanas, the Horde…

Water was coming out of his eyes. Tyrande wanted to help him. Thrall is a good guy, but she just couldn't understand his pain. " Why would he suffer so much because of Garrosh's death? He was a monster and Thrall knows it. Just the fact that he is in pain makes him a fool ." thought Tyrande without a pinch of emotion in her eyes. Soon her compassion faded and she started to look down at Thrall with spite.

" This is Vereesa's necklace, I could recognize it anywhere! But why would it be in Sylvanas' room?" said Jaina. Her face whitened as the epiphany came trough her nerves. " I know Vereesa woud never meet up with Sylvanas! She's a whole other person. She's dead and full of hatred and she's from the Horde, so don't even think of accusing her!" said Jaina. She was surrounded by Tyrande, Thrall, Baine, Varian. Vol'jin and of course Lor'themar who couldn't wait to see Jaina shatter. " We didn't accuse her…yet." said Lor'themar with a grin on his face. Jaina could feel how happy was the blood elf lord when he was watching her drown in paranoia. " Look, I know this seems strange, but I know her, she wouldn't do this, she is a woman of justice" said Jaina. " Jaina, I know this is hard, but you must be emotionally prepared, you have the responsibility to find Vereesa, I want you to bring her to me. I'll give you four days. If she truly betrayed us I want you to be prepared to bring her to justice, whatever it takes." said Varian. " What about Sylvanas?" asked Vol'jin. "If the two of them were together Jaina wouldn't stand a chance! She will take Baine with her." " I agree" said Varian.

The next day Jaina and Baine got on their flying mounts and flew away hoping that they would find the high elf. They wanted to make sure that the sisters are not together so they decided that they would go to Undercity, the only place where Sylvanas could've been. It was a long flight. They passed many colorful forests, but many destroyed forests too. The undead for Jaina were like a plague on Azeroth. Every time she looked down and saw a bunch of undead people and their green liquid stuff she just started to weep. Her white hair was as beautiful as a high elf's especially when it was flowing in the wind. Her face covered with tears was never a good view for Baine. He would start singing old tauren songs and he would start acting like an actual ox just to make her smile. Every time, Jaina started laughing. The best thing he could see all day was Jaina's wide smile and her white beautiful teeth. They were making jokes all the way to Undercity. And when Jaina got paranoid again he would just calm her down.

"Hey, it's getting late and we've been flying for a while, we should find a place to spend the night in." said Baine. "Yeah, good idea, but we aren't going to find any place that would allow us to sleep or even stay." said Jaina. " I might have another idea. See that little house over there. There's nothing dangerous surrounding it. And we can make sure that nothing dangerous is inside" said Baine with a grin on his face. "That sounds great. Over the night I can summon some arcane elementals that will stay as guards. Everything will be fine." said Jaina proud of herself. "Good thinking" said Baine.

After they defeated the ghost that was living in the house. They both sat down trying to make the floor as comfy as it could get. They were cold and sleepy. They sat next to eachother. They got warmer and warmer. Jaina soon fell asleep. Baine looked at her in a way that no one did since Arthas went mad. " Why are you looking at me all of a sudden?" asked Jaina blushing. " Every one says you're a monster or you're crazy or evil." said Baine. Jaina started to look sad and pale. "But all I see when I look at you is a kind woman who has been trough a lot, who has tried to keep her cool when everybody didn't. A woman that did just one crazy act and now she is being misjudged." said Baine. Jaina started to blush and she was getting even comfier. "Jaina…" said Baine while taking her hands in his. " I love you…" Jaina kissed Bain's nose. "I know big guy… I can't say that I love you, but I can say that you won my heart over." said Jaina. He put his hand behind her and dragged her next to him. They whispered sweet nothings. Everything was going well for both of them. The love was floating in the air. Their weapons were on the other side of the room, I don't even know where the clothes were. He was very gentle and careful to not hurt his ray of light. Jaina couldn't believe what was happening, but she didn't want any of it to stop, she fell in love with a tauren. The rest of the night was very steamy for Jaina and Baine.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day, both Jaina and Baine were thrilled. Unfortunately, their lovebird paradise was over. They had one day left to bring back Vereesa and they just arrived in Tirisfal Glades. Neither one of them knew what to expect. Was Vereesa a traitor or did Sylvanas kidnap her or worse did Sylvanas kill her and turned her into an undead. All of these possibilities were running through Jaina's head. Her hands didn't stop shaking even for a minute since they arrived on forsaken territory. She wasn't afraid of them, but she was worried. Surprisingly they didn't have to fight as much as they thought they would. Until now…

The entrance of Undercity. To be more precise The Ruins Of Lordaeron. The first thing that appeared in Jaina's mind was…Arthas. She was stuck. Too many memories showed up in her head. The love, the tragedy, the pain…none of it made sense anymore, not after his death. Baine who knew what was going on put his big and furry hand on Jaina's small and delicate shoulder. When Jaina raised her head she knew that Baine wanted her to move on. So she did. She started casting a spell that got them right into the middle of the big, smelly, ugly city that Sylvanas called home. Luckily, a tauren could pass through the city, but a human couldn't, especially when it was dressed as Jaina. So before they entered she disguised herself as a mind slave. They walked until they arrived in the rogue district. They heard a voice. A voice everyone would recognize.

" Here sister, look at this. With this poison our battles will be short and victorious." said Sylvanas with a grin on her face. " That's great new Sylva-" "VEREESA?!" interrupted Jaina. "Jaina! What…wha..why… how did you get here?!" asked Vereesa. " Does it matter? She's here! Guards, capture them!" shouted Sylvanas. "Jaina, I'll hold the guards, you need capture Vereesa and get out of here!" shouted Bain in fear.

The best of forsaken royal guards rushed to slay the intruder, but none of them were a match for the mighty tauren Baine. He grabbed them and ripped them in two. The decaying bodies of the attackers were crushed under his hooves. Baine could feel every bone he shattered. The only thing that could be heard within the halls of Undercity was the mighty onslaught the merciless Baine brought upon Sylvanas' guardians. He was watching the little dead humans try and defeat him. He was feeling invincible. The tauren felt no remorse or pain from killing those beasts. Even though he is a peaceful guy, he would never miss a chance to erase these atrocities from Azeroth. You could see the joy in his eyes, the burning flames of what he called justice. Baine was helping the Earth Mother and no one could tell him otherwise. Everything seemed funny to him, but unfortunately, a dark ranger showed up. She was fast. He could barely see her movements. She managed to make a huge scar on Baine's back within the blink of an eye. The tauren tried to catch her, but this time his size was a disadvantage. Baine tried to hit her with all of his power, but with every cut he was weaker. Finally, he was on his knees. When the dead elf tried to make the final strike, he grabbed her leg and crushed her between his hands. Everything happened so fast, luckily the ranger slowed down when she tried to do the last strike, that's how Baine finally caught her.

"How COULD YOU!" shouted Jaina. In that moment she threw Vereesa in the air. The elf hit the wall so bad she could barely breathe. Jaina was ready to cast a freezing spell when " Don't you dare touch my sister!" said Sylvanas while shooting Jaina in the leg with an arrow. " NOO!" screamed Vereesa. "Sylvanas, don't hurt her, please , stop , PLEASE!" shouted Vereesa. In rage Baine charged to Sylvanas hitting her with his totem. She was knocked out. Jaina tried to turn the high elf into a sheep, but she missed. From that point on Vereesa and Jaina were fighting. The ranger was shooting arrows at Jaina, fortunately they weren't deadly. With every arrow that she shot, the elf felt even more guilt. Jaina moved a lot and her ice barriers were unbreakable. Vereesa really struggled to hit her friend, but she finally did hit her. Jaina's spilled blood on the floor made the ranger's stomach crumble. In that moment the mage started to shoot ice bolts and arcane novas at Vereesa, but most of them didn't hit her. She was as fast as Jaina wanted her to be. Unfortunately for the elf, Jaina has no mercy when it comes to betrayal. Jaina made sure that Vereesa was hiding so she could cast her spell. Jaina made a huge arcane bomb, but first she looked right at Baine trying to tell him to look for shelter, which he did. So the mage released the magic bomb. Immediately the halls of Undercity were filled with purple and pink damaging light. When Jaina looked up she could see Vereesa looking pale and just a little tired. None of them were going to give up.

Baine decided it was time for him to do something. He grabbed Sylvanas with one hand and said " Vereesa you can come with us and no one else will be getting hurt or your sister will finally die and it won't be a pretty death." When she heard those words Vereesa stopped. She dropped her bow. It was over.

"Why Vereesa, why? I thought I knew you… I'm so disappointed…"said Jaina while casting a freezing spell. While no one payed attention to Sylvanas, not even Baine, she woke up. "No one cares what you think bitch!" shouted Sylvanas while shooting a deadly arrow right in Jaina's chest. Jaina fell to the ground. She was…dead. "NO!" shouted both Vereesa and Baine when they saw Jaina laying on the ground without a breath. In that moment Baine broke both of Sylvanas' arms and threw her at the wall. The pain he felt was…unimaginable. His heart was literally…broken. He couldn't feel anything but pain. He grabbed Jaina's corpse and started running as fast as he could. His lover's skin's coldness penetrated his thick fur. The hatred was eating him from the inside. He cried and screamed all the way back to Ogrimmar. The only thing he could think about was how much he wants to see Undercity and its' people burn.

" Sister! HELP! I need help!" shouted Vereesa. The priests that were hiding in the throne room came out immediately. They started to heal their queen. "Why would you do this?… HOW could you do this?…

She was my friend! And you killed her! She's dead because of you!" Vereesa's voice could be heard even outside Undercity. The tears in her eyes, the guilt in her head, the pain in her heart were unending. She was looking at her hurt sister with madness in her eyes. "She wanted to kill you…" whispered Sylvanas with all her power. " I saved you…I saved us" the tears started to form a pond on the floor. Vereesa knew that Sylvans was right, but she also knew that she was right. She was so afraid of losing Sylvanas, she knew that she would've suffered more if her sister died there and not Jaina. "C'mon, let's get you somewhere safe… Your safety is the most important thing for now." Vereesa said those words while she accepted the fact that she would live with an eternal guilt and hatred for herself for what she and her sister did.


End file.
